


Not Much With the Damselling

by Ultra



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, BAMF Women, Gen, Heroes & Heroines, Heroine's Journey, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: For the prompt 'wicked girls saving ourselves' by rthstewart.





	Not Much With the Damselling

She never had been the damsel in distress type and she was determined that wasn't going to change now just because she found out she really was a princess.

So what if fairytales always let the prince, the knight, the heroic male save the day - this was her world and things worked her way for just as long as she wanted them to.

Whether she held a gun, a sword, a spell book, or even a seemingly empty hand imbued with magic, Emma Swan was her own hero and if she had to be everyone else's saviour too, so be it.


End file.
